<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the soulmates I thought I would never need (lamp) by JJ2003</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971093">the soulmates I thought I would never need (lamp)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ2003/pseuds/JJ2003'>JJ2003</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Soulmate Au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ2003/pseuds/JJ2003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>everybody had a soulmate, but not everyone is thrilled at that thought. Virgil was one who didn't enjoy the concept. instead, he focuses on school and working hard. but what happens when one of his soulmates come to his business and figures everything out? will Virgil ever learn to love them?</p><p>This story is being re-wrote in a different way over on 'I'm sorry.... I'm just so scared' which you can find on my board if you like the concept of this book. its the same things but I'm leaving this here as a growing stage and maybe one day ill continue to write this so yeah.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil &amp; Creativity | Roman &amp; Logic | Logan &amp; Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Soulmate Au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"-your soul is connected to another soul-" his mother began "-what happens to them happens to you. so if you write on your arm then they can see it" she smiled down at the small boy she called her son "but what if they're like... them?" he questioned looking away. the mother smiled "than that who you're meant to be with. your soul mate will give you unconditional love sweety. don't worry they won't be like the people at school" she smiled knowing how her son felt "how about we go get icecream sweety. since you were so good today?" he smiled at his mother "YAY!" he ran to the front door. the mom looked where her son just was... they people at school were always picking on him and she didn't realise until now how that may affect his life until that statement... she was worried about how her son may be affected by all the bullying and betting... but there was nothing she could do for her 12-year-old son but move again...</p><p>logan looked down at his arm, there was a light blue ink gracing his skin <em>'hello!'</em> it said in a comic type of way of writing. he then saw something weird happen. another reply appeared <em>'hi!, I'm roman what's your name?'</em> this writing was red and was more cursive and dance. logan picked up his black pen and wrote <em>'Hello, I'm logan'</em> he kept it simple <em>'wait! there are 2 of you!'</em> the blue ink wrote. logan smiled <em>'it seems so, I guess we are apart of the rare group that has more than one soulmate' </em>logan smiled reading the responses the others. they wrote for hours that night. they were only 13 when they started writing... but they didn't know a forth was also receiving the messages.</p><p>Virgil started at his arm in shock and horror and the word's appeared. he scrambled across the room to find his safety hoody which always calmed him down, although it was too big for him. it was his dads before he died. he quickly put the jacket on hiding his arms where they wrote. he shook feeling the tingling feelings (he learned over time to ignore that feeling) he started to cry feeling his through close up making it difficult to breathe... but he did the breathing exercise his mother had taught him.</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">________________</span> </b>
</p><p>his mother looked at the boy on the couch. now 16 Virgil didn't really have any 'friends' excluding the few he had from his online gaming at night (that she didn't approve of). Virgil was now 5'9 and always wore his dads c=jaket and black clothing. she knew that Virgil had never shown his arms to anyone and that hurt more than anything. he was going off to college in 2 years and she knew he had people writing to him under that jacket but he never responded to them...</p><p>roman was excited. logan and Patton were finally able to come to Florida to see him. he was excited and his parents saw that clearly. when the arrived roman through his arms around them. they had been dating through there bond for 3 years now. he was at his happiest according to his parents. he introduced them to all his friends around the neighbourhood (even the ones he didn't really talk to) he was so excited to meet his soul mates.</p><p>Patton was a small man standing at 5'4 (feet). hi, had such a bubbly attitude to everything and made friends with everyone. he wore bright vibrant colours, some round harry potter glasses but they were gold instead of black and overall had a smile 24/7. logan on the other hand was facts first. roman and Patton always liked to tease him when he made a mistake and he always got flustered. logan had a pair of 'geek glasses' which matched his attire very well. he stood at 6'1 which were the tallest out of all three of them. roman enjoyed his time with them so much. Roman was quite tall at 5'7. and he was very Disney orientated either wearing Disney merch or something regal. he would always smile and had a good feeling around them. he was very popular at school and was a theatre nerd... but they all had their issues, which the found out later in life.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the first day of college for all people. Patton and roman meet there new roommate and Virgil's discusses the past problems that set him up into this situation</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my third attempt of writing this, I hope you enjoyed this, chapter 2 will be writing soon but I don't really have an updated schedule but it will hopefully be out in the next week.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>roman sat on Patton's bed in there new dorm room. he was waiting for his cheery boyfriend to arrive at there new living quarters for the next few years. the dorm house four people including roman and Patton. logan was in the scholar's dorms since he got a scholarship to the school. even though he did ask to share a dorm with his boyfriends the school denied him the request saying that there will be an opportunity only scholars will know about and that's why they had separate dorms. </p><p>so Patton and roman were separated from him for the year even though they new logan would probably be round most days. their other roommates had moved into there rooms already when roman had arrived since the doors where shut and locked. he had k knocked but there was no reply. roman had set up his room already and was now just sat there waiting for someone to show up whilst he watched his Netflix series. </p><p>it was about an hour later when Patton showed up. he had a bright smile on his face. roman jumped up from his boyfriends, soon to be, bed and tackled hugged the slightly shorter boy. they both fell to the floor laughing, they hadn't seen each other all summer being too busy to visit since they all lived in different states. roman helped Patton and his dads unload the car into there dorm room.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">______________</span>
  </b>
</p><p>logan walked over to his boyfriend's dorms. he smiled seeing roman in the halls looking at his. roman smiled and ran at logan colliding with logan and wrapping his arms around the taller man. logan steadied himself so to not fall over from the sheer force from Romans hug. he chuckled seeing Patton comes out of the room and see logan as well "logan!" he screamed joining in there hug. they all smiled but roman felt the same nagging feeling he always felt when he was with there soulmates. he didn't say anything but the feeling just sat at the bottom of his heart weighing him down. Patton felt this feeling too, and it really her knowing that something wasn't right. but he didn't understand why he felt this feeling because there was never anyone else who replied to them.  logan never said anything because he thought it was just the feeling of them altogether because logically there was no other reason but he felt the weight too. </p><p>all three of them went into there door and went to the community space. what they didn't expect was to find a girl sat there with headphones in talking to someone. when the door shut she turned to see the three "oh, hi" she said a smile on her face "I'm Abbi, I'm your new dorm mate!".</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">_______________________</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Virgil sat on the side of his new flat with Jessica. she was on the phone in there living room. Jessica was his friend from his video games, the only one that had been with his since the start of middle school. his mother didn't really approve of there friendship at first, but when she met Jessica in person she agreed that she was a good friend. </p><p>Virgil had chosen to move in with Jessica as he didn't feel comfortable in the scholar dorms. instead, he got emails from the collage on upcoming events which they only agreed to because of Virgil's social anxiety. Jessica was also a scholar but because of Virgil's past, he couldn't live alone so they allowed Jessica to stay with him. Jessica had already lived in the city and had a lot of friends that went to college. right know she was on the phone to her friend, it was a shot call since the girl wanted to go greet her roommates who had just arrived and Jessica turned to Virgil "I'm gonna head down to the cafe. do you want anything?" he shook his head and Jessica raised an eyebrow "v, you haven't eaten all day. at least let me buy you a cookie or something.".</p><p>Virgil had an eating disorder which he had developed in his last few years of high school. his mother wants to good at keeping track of things like that but when Virgil had been admitted to the hospital after collapsing at school. he had to be watched to make sure he ate now which is why he had to have a friend to live with him. </p><p>Virgil shrugged "I'm not hun-" Jessica cut him off "I don't like bull Virgil," she said walking up to the counter and leaning on it "you haven't eaten all day and you skipped dinner last night. you need to eat. I can't force you to eat but if you don't eat then I'm gonna tell your mother" she smirked knowing Virgil cared for his mum, he never wanted to scare her like that again after what he did to her last year.</p><p>Virgil frowned looking at his feet "fine, ill have a small snack" Jessica smiled "that's all I asked, but your eating dinner too, I'm not gonna let it get bad again" Virgil smiled at her. he knows she only was looking out for him...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil had a shift on a Monday when he had no lectures. he was in the uniform Jessica's friends had designed which was a polo shirt which could be any colour as long as it didn't have any logos showing, it included a chocolate brown apron, a badge that said the worker's name, sexuality and pronouns. they had a long sleeve uniform as well which was the same but the polo was changed to a long sleeve that covered you up to your wrists.</p><p>Virgil didn't wear the long sleeve option because the coffee shop got very hot during the days especially when it was quite warm out as it was only the beginning of autumn. this is where Virgil's dilemma started...</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">______________</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Patton skipped down the road, Abbi had told him about where she worked in her mate's mums cafe. it was a few months into his first year at college. logan, roman and he had been sitting in a park not far from the campus and cafe. it was quite cold and roman had suggested getting a hot chocolate. logan and roman were walking slowly behind him as Patton skipped ahead happily. roman laughed as he saw Patton so happy grabbing logans hand as they walked.</p><p>Patton reached the cafe first and went right in since they had written their order on their arms as this often happened when Patton was skipping along the road in a happy mood. Patton went up to the counted "hello, I'm Alex, can I help you?" Patton smiled watching the man smile at him before looking down at his arm reading out the order "hi, I'm Patton! could I get two hot chocolates, one with whipped cream and marshmallows, and the other just plain? also, a caramel frap with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles" Alex nodded putting the order in the registered.</p><p>Patton was sat at the window table doodling on his arm and hand when Roman and Logan's finally entered the cafe. he was swinging his legs and giggled seeing logan showing affection (which was a rear occurrence). they made there way over to him and waited for there order. they talked about drawing Patton had drawn on their arm logan also bring up how tonight was going to be good for stargazing. logan wanted to go out and stargaze tonight but roman disagreed and they ended up having a mini-debate over it.</p><p>"order for Patton!" Patton looked up to see Alex and another employ putting the three drinks on the side. Alex looking over to making sure he had caught the guys attention. Patton walked over to the short man "thank you!" he said looking at the man "hey, haven't I seen you around campus before?" he asked looking towards the purple-tipped haired man, he smiled "maybe, I major in photography, I think iv saw you in the cooking rooms" Patton nodded "yeah, I'm a breaking major" he smiled. Patton continued to talk to the barristers. it felt right. although he didn't know the emptiness that sat in his heart was gone for a few minutes. Eventually, Abbi walked over and joined there conversation since she was on her daily shift.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">_______________</span>
  </b>
</p><p>later on Patton, logan and roman were sat in their common area when Patton suddenly realised "guys today, when I was talking to the barista at the counter, the emptiness went." roman and logans eyes widen. logan was the first to speak "roman if I remember correctly, we spoke about that feeling last week and why it happens?" roman nodded thinking back to the conversation </p><p>
  <em>Roman looked to logan after entering the room "you know how me and Patton have this emptiness in our hearts?" logan nodded leading Roman over to the counter where the sat on the chairs "well today my professor told us that was meant to be there un ill you meet your soulmates, the emptiness goes once you meet them all and you have a strong relationship with them, so why do we still feel it?" logan sighed looking roman in the eyes "I don't know, maybe we haven't got a strong enough relationship yet?" logan and roman both looked down in confusion and sorrow.</em>
</p><p>Patton was the first to put two and two together "does that mean that one of those two is our soulmate?" logan nodded but roman spoke "which one though, you were speaking to two of them?" Abbi looked over from where she was stood making hot chocolate in the kitchen "you mean Alex and Virgil?" the three jumped forgetting she was there "do you know anything about this Abbi?" she shrugged "iv never really spoke about it with the two of them, ones closed off and the other is very secretive" the three nodded "though-" she continued pouring water into her mug "- I did see drawings like the ones on your three arms on one of them, but I don't remember which" </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">________________</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Virgil sat down on the floor in the living room in front of the small table they had in the middle of the room with 3A sketchbook which he was using for his portfolio and classwork finishing off his work. Jessica stood in the door was looking overseeing how Virgil was very relaxed smiling.</p><p>Virgil looked the most relaxed Jessica had seen him since she first met him. she walked over setting her book down as well working in silence on her work for her business class. they sat in silence before Jessica saw the small drawings on Virgil's arm "your soulmates seem to like drawing on their arm, they look like the one Alex likes to draw on his arm. maybe your soulmate is Alex" he giggled looking at Virgil as he smiles at the comment still not looking at his arm but imagining the drawing that he had seen on Alexes arm on his </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey guys, hope you enjoyed. I think a lot of people can see where this story is about to go if ill is honest. at first, I was just gonna make them realise it was Virgil but I though it would be better to add some confusion into the mix. ~jj2003</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Patton smiled looking at the man "y-your our soul mate?" Alex looked at Patton wide eyes "sorry what?!"</em>
</p><p>Logan looked at the schedule Abbi had given her. they had decided that they would question the one Abbi called Alex first since Abbi had never seen his arms (Alex wears long sleeves shirts in case your confused) and Virgil had said once that he knew his soulmates even though Abbi had never met nor talked to them and doubted Virgil's claims were very truthful.</p><p>Since the incident a week ago when they made this discovery the three had been... off in Abbi's opinion. logan had thrown himself into figuring out the best way to figure this out. he was constantly sat in either his own dorm or third with a notebook and pen writing lines or probability of scaring one of them off. logan had also changed in the fact he had stopped looking after himself, he had all but stopped eating only eating when Abbi or Patton pretty much forced him to, his hair wasn't neat like Abbi was used to. his hair was constantly messy. like he had just got out of bed from all the time's logan had brushed his hand through it messing it up.</p><p>Patton had thrown himself into cleaning the dorm and the rooms him and roman lived in (some times even offering to clean Abbi's room but she declined). he was still eating but he started wairing a hoody around even when the heating was on. he also went into full 'dad mode' as Abbi liked to call it, making sure the others looked after themselves but he wasn't looking after himself. he had also stopped eating unless Abbi forced him.</p><p>Then there was roman. he was the worst. he was asking himself why. he had decided that their last soulmate hated them and stopped eating entirely even Patton couldn't make him eat. he had focused on schoolwork throwing himself into plays and soulmate research. his professors were impressed but could see something was wrong with the boy. but when anyone would ask roman just said he wanted to focus more all of a sudden, most people believed him... but not Abbi. she had seen something similar happen before which lead to know.</p><p>Abbi stood in front of the birch door in front of her knocking lightly on the door. it took a few minutes for it to open. Jessica stood there in front of Abbi with wide eyes "Abbi? what are you doing here?" Abbi smiled at her friend. she walked into the apartment "where is Virgil?" she asked walking into the living room as he friend shut the door following her "he just popped out to get some things, what's going on Abbi. you normally don't come over unless its games night and even then you don't speak to Virgil unless you're teasing him or asking him questions?" </p><p>"what can you tell me about his soulmates?" Jessica's eyes widen in shock looking over to her friend.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">_________________</span>
  </b>
</p><p>logan and roman walked into the cafe again. they looked around finding Patton sat down in the corner. Alex was making drinks and Patton waved them over. they walked over "there are drawings on his arms that look like the one I drew on my arm" he smiled. Alex was wearing a long sleeve shirt yet again so it was hard to see but if you were looking you could see a few inches of what looked like the drawing of hearts Patton had drawn earlier. Patton had a smile played across his face "are you sure Patton?" roman asked taking his seat next to the man. he nodded grabbing roman arm "I feel it in my heart! it's him" logan looked over at the man who was making drinks for the three. he hadn't even looked over to them since they entered. </p><p>Patton was quite sure on the fact but logan had his thoughts on the matter still. Alex did seem like the more likely candidate for being there forth soulmate but at the same time, he didn't feel the feeling that Patton had felt. </p><p>Alex's shift had ended and he had walked out of the store walking the way towards the campus "wait!" Patton shouted running after the man. it was around 7 pm and it was getting dark. but Alex turned and smiled "oh hi, Patton right?" Patton smiled at Alex. Patton stopped in front of the man Roman and logan come up behind him knowing what Patton was planning and trying to stop the man. Alex, had his sleeves rolled up showing a blob of hearts on his wrist that looked extremely similar to Patton's doodles upon first glance Patton smiled looking at the man "y-your our soul mate?" Alex looked at Patton wide eyes "sorry what?!".</p><p>The four looked over to see a woman who had blond hair, green eyes and glassed like logans looking over at Patton. Alex smiled at her before looking back to Patton "I think your confused Patton" the lady laughed rolling up he leaves showing the same drawing that was on Alex's arm. roman could see the differences in them, although they looked very similar to Alex's where a slightly different shade of red and there were more little ones then on his own arm.</p><p>The emotion in Patton's eyes where clear "I'm so so sorry" he said. Alex smiled "its fine, I can see why you might think that!" he put his hand on Patton's shoulder before the man could become more distressed.</p><p>"wait, that means it was Virgil! Virgil is our last soulmate!"</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">_________________</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Virgil stood in the living room of his apartment looking at Abbi. "they have gone to question Alex today. they know its either you or him" Abbi took Virgil's hoody and pulled you it up his arm seeing the doodle Patton had done this morning "and it looked like it's you, Virgil" Jessica looked over to Virgil "don't panic Virgil" she said seeing Virgils eyes started to dull over at the news "i-i" Virgil couldn't speak. he looked down at his arm for the first time in years seeking the doodle. Jessica took his hand as Abbi backed up away from the panicking man whos breathing at shallower and slowed and tears were falling from his face. Jessica grabbed Virgils chin making the man look at her in the eyes "Virgil breath in" she started tapping the back of his hand for four "hold" tapping another 6 "out" she said tapping another 8. they continued to do this until Virgils breathing had returned to normal.</p><p>Virgil cupped his mouth in shock "w-wait so-"</p><p>Virgil was interrupted by a knock echoing through the room... and Virgil ran into his room slamming his door out of fear and horror. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey guys, here's another chapter. I'm sorry about how there was a long beach before this but now it should be a smooth transition from now on along as I don't reach another block. I know where I want the next chapter to go and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter ~jj2003</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. im deleting this story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>im changeing this story</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hey everyone, I'm going to be re-writing this story in a different way. I didn't like the way this story was going and I sat down with a few of my friends who are doing a qualification in English and we re-wrote this story. I'm going to abandoned this book and start again. I didn't like in this story how I made them meet or how the others just showed up at there house or how they met at a cafe so yeah, I'm sorry if you liked this story but I just can't write this anymore as I'm just stuck on where to go as I wanted this story to be a bit longer and if I carry on this story I feel like it would only have one more chapter though if you would all like ill leave how that story was meant to end down below. ill be posting the new story in a few weeks when chapter 1 is finished. ill be posting when I have time to write as school is taking up a lot of time at the moment. I hope you aren't too disappointed. again I'm sorry if anyone liked this story</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>